Drones have been deployed to public air space, and the protection of drones within this air space is a growing concern. More specifically, individuals or organizations may try to capture, damage, or destroy drones as they operate. These nefarious acts are obviously costly to the drone owners, but also increase customer costs and delivery schedules when the drones are used in delivery services.
One way to prevent loss or damage to the drone is to camouflage the drone. Through the years, various type of approaches have been used to camouflage drones. For example, a drone may be painted in a way that seeks to hide the drone within its environment. However, once applied the paint cannot be easily or quickly changed. Consequently, the appearance of the drone does not change as its environment changes, and the drone may be easily located by individuals seeking to capture or harm the drone.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.